


mysterion/chaos drabble yum

by whizzer_brown



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_brown/pseuds/whizzer_brown
Summary: just a drabblechaos kind of sets up a date and doesn't expect that mysterion knows who he is





	mysterion/chaos drabble yum

His cape drifted with the wind as he steps forward to Professor Chaos' secret hideout.He gives the door a few taps, and immediately the storage door rolls up, revealing the several boxes and furniture. Chaos knew this face— despite not actually being able to see it— very well. "Why hello Mysterion, I wouldn't have expected you to be here if you didn't tell me beforehand!" He laughs, trying to sound evil, but it was a little dry. "What brings you here to uhh.." Chaos moves his cape around and flails his arms in the direction behind him for emphasis. "...My evil lair!" He smirks.

The thing was, behind Chaos was a small box, set up with two pillows, a candle, and some soda. Infact, the whole room looked a little different. There were even plastic flowers in a water bottle near the door. "..I came here to talk to you, Chaos." He spoke in his deep voice, blankly staring at the little setup. It was cute. "Well, take a seat!"

Under his breath, the villain says: "Beware that if you try to pull anything... I have my minions to stop you! Ahaha!" 

The two blonde boys take seats on opposite sides of the box, staring at eachother. Professor Chaos was smiling widely whilst Mysterion was glancing around the storage room. The more he looked, the more he noticed. His hamsters seemed to be wearing small tuxedos, there were lots of Christmas lights around, and he swore he heard Rick Astley playing off a crackly old radio. "..What is all of this about?"

"Well I..." Chaos coughs and blushes softly, proud to see that Mysterion noticed. "Hehe...Shouldn't we be getting to what you were gonna say, Mysterion?"

Mysterion cracks open a soda can, some of the drink splashing onto his lap as result. "You're Butters, right?" He pressed the can to his lips

"Why...Butters? Whos Butters?" Chaos' voice cracks "Is that a sauce?"

"Leopold."

"Mysterion.. You fool!" He laughed evily "You may think you're smart knowing my identity...But I know yours!"

"Who?"

"Kyle?"

"No."

"Craig?"

"No."


End file.
